Supervixen
by slincoln
Summary: While on a stakeout Jessica Jones looks up to the sky, is it a bird? A plane? No, it's...
1. Chapter 1

Supervixen: A Jessica Jones/Supergirl fan-fic

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: Jessica Jones, Supergirl and all the characters associated with them belong to their respective rights holders and no infringement is intended.

Summary: While on a stakeout Jessica Jones looks up to the sky, is it a bird? A plane? No, it's...

Spoilers: This story takes place after the second season of Jessica Jones, and sometimes during the third season of Supergirl, and there are spoilers for both shows mentioned.

* * *

Jessica Jones sat perched on the side of a Manhattan skyscraper with her camera in hand and a flask by her side. She was looking down at the office of a stock broker whose wife thought he was cheating on her. Boring work to be sure, but it paid well and Jessica was hardly in a position to say no to money days.

"The day these morons learn to close their windows is the day I'm out of a job," Jessica said to herself as she snapped photos of the stock broker and his secretary who was taking more than just dictation.

Jessica's photography was interrupted by a flash overhead. She looked up in time to see an object streak over her and crash into the ground a few blocks away.

"No, I'm not investigating, that's what the Avengers are for," Jessica said aloud to the empty air. "I've got my own shit to deal with." She growled, took a swig from her flask then shouldered her camera and leapt from her perch.

Jessica walked into the empty park she had seen the object fall into. In the center of the park Jessica found a large crater and in the bottom of it was an unconscious woman. Jessica skidded down the side of the crater to help the woman. She was dressed in a blue top, red skirt, red knee high boots, and to Jessica's consternation, a red cape. "What kind of messed up cheerleader are you?" Jessica asked the woman. She knelt down and checked to make sure the woman was still alive. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse.

The sound of sirens in the distance spurred Jessica to action. She picked up the woman and slung her over her shoulder. "Lady, I don't know who you are, but nobody deserves to be found by the cops dressed up like that."

* * *

Jessica opened the door to Alias Investigations then dragged the unconscious woman into the office then onto her couch. Jessica closed the office door and poured herself a drink before considering her new guest. She was about the same height as Jessica, but looked younger. She reminded Jessica slightly of Trish, but she quashed that comparison quickly. The woman's strange outfit had no pockets so Jessica couldn't find any id. She also couldn't see any cuts or bruises on the woman, which was odd since as best Jessica could tell, she had fallen out of the sky.

"You aren't the strangest thing I've ever seen," Jessica said. "But you're damn close." She took drink of whiskey as she waited for the woman to wake up. Jessica sat down in her office chair and continued to sip on her whiskey, eventually nodding off herself.

Jessica awoke with a start and knocked over the empty bottle of whiskey. She looked over at the mystery woman and saw that she was still asleep. Jessica stood up and stretched, working out the kinks in her neck. She walked over to the sleeping woman and stared at her. "Who the hell are you lady?"

The woman groaned and stared to stir. Jessica leaned over and put her hand on the woman's shoulders. "Hey, stay there. You were pretty well out of it."

"Who are you, where am?" The woman grabbed Jessica's arm and, to her amazement, pushed her backwards.

Jessica winced in pain. "What the Christ are you?" She tried to pull her arm out of the woman's grasp and found she was unable to free herself.

"I asked you first," the woman said.

Jessica continued to struggle to free herself. "My name is Jessica Jones, I'm a private investigator, and you're in my office."

"How did I get here?"

"You fell out of the sky. I brought you here so the police wouldn't arrest you from destroying the park you landed in." Jessica to shake her arm loose. "Now would you please let me go. I'd hate to have to put you through the wall."

"I'd like to see you try," the woman said. She sat up from the couch and lifted Jessica off of her feet. "You must be really uninformed if you think you can take Supergirl in a fight."

"What kind of a name is Supergirl?" Jessica asked.

"May I remind you I'm holding you in the air without breaking a sweat?" Kara said.

"Yeah well, I'm not entirely convinced this isn't some sort of bad dream eating bad Chinese," Jessica said.

"You think you're having a nightmare? I was supposed to be going home to National City, and the next thing I know I'm here, which is where exactly?"

"You're in New York of course. Could you maybe see your way to putting me down now?" Jessica asked. She pounded ineffectually on Kara's arm. "Seems to be there's something weird going on that we should talk through."

Kara lowered Jessica back to the ground. "Just don't try anything funny."

"I should be the now saying that," Jessica said. She sat down behind her desk. "Start from the top. No wait, start with why you're dressed like a cheerleader."

Kara pulled her cape around her to cover up her costume. "Like I said, I'm Supergirl."

Jessica's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "Supergirl, really? Isn't that a little infantilizing?"

Kara let out a deep sigh. "I know, look I didn't pick the name out. I wanted to be called Superwoman, but Ms. Grant liked Supergirl more, and she was the media in National City at the time so there wasn't much I could do about it, and now the name's stuck so I kind of have to roll with it."

Jessica held up her hands. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this. Forget I said anything, though it does explain the big S on your chest."

Kara's face brightened. "Oh, it's not an S. This is my family's crest. In my native language it stands for…"

"Oh my god, lady I do not give a shit about the big S on your shirt." Jessica massaged her temples.

Kara cocked her head to one side. "You have a real potty mouth, do you know that?"

"A potty mouth? What are you, twelve?"

Kara blinked at Jessica's retort. "I just think that as a hero there's a duty to be a role model," she said.

Jessica reached for her both of whiskey, saw that it was empty, then stood up to get a fresh bottle off her shelf. "I hate to break it to you sister, but I ain't no role model."

Kara wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Isn't it a little early to have a drink?"

"Not when I have to deal with whatever your drama is." Jessica pulled the cork out and drank straight from the bottle. "Please, continue."

"There isn't much to say, I was visiting my friend Barry and his wife in their Central City. I used my teleport device to go home then something happened and the next thing I know I'm here." Kara flapped her arms up and down.

"So three questions. One, where is Central City? Two, what do you mean their? Three, where is National City? And four, what the hell do I call you, because it's sure as hell not going to be Supergirl."

"What do you mean where's Central City? Everyone knows where Central City is. That's like asking where Metropolis or Gotham are."

"The more you keep talking, the less I understand," Jessica said.

"So there's no Central City, Gotham, Metropolis, or National City on this Earth?" Kara asked. "What about Star City?"

"And there you go again with the this Earth nonsense," Jessica said.

Kara pressed her hands to her temples and started to pace. "Oh no, this is bad, this is really very bad." She pulled in a deep breath then faced Jessica. "Are you familiar with the theory of the Multiverse?"

"The multi-what now?"

"The Multiverse, the idea that there are many universes, each one just a little bit different from the next."

"And you are from one of these alternate universes, is that it?"

"Yes, that's it exactly. My friend Cisco gave me a device that lets me travel to his Earth, and well, something must have gone haywire because now I'm on an Earth where my home doesn't exist and I'm guessing you've never heard of the Flash, Green Arrow, or Superman."

"That last one your boyfriend?" Jessica asked.

"What, ew, no, ew, he's my baby cousin, ew. Well, I say baby cousin, but I spent several decades trapped in the Phantom Zone, so while I remember him from when he was a baby he's older than I am and has been a superhero longer."

Jessica held up her hand. "The more you talk, the worse my headache gets. I know I'll regret asking this, but what's the Phantom Zone?"

"An alternate dimension where time works differently," Kara said. "My people used it to imprison our worst criminals for hundred of years."

Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose. "So that means you think you are…"

"An alien? Yes, my home was the planet Krypton, but the planet was dying. So my father and his brother sent myself and my cousin to Earth. Only as I said, my pod got knocked off course and by the time arrived on Earth my cousin had already grown up and become Superman. My name is Kara Zor-El, daughter of a dead planet, and protector of National City." Kara rested her hands on her hips.

"Lady, I have heard some crazy shit in my time, but that is without a doubt the craziest I have ever heard," Jessica said. "And that includes the brat who claims he punched a dragon in the heart."

"But I'm telling you the truth," Kara said. Her hands dropped to her sides.

"I didn't say I don't believe you," Jessica said. "I've seen aliens get crapped out of a hole in the sky, and fought ninjas in the skeleton of a dragon. I'm used to weird shit. I'm just saying that even by my messed up standards your story is crazy."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment," Kara said.

"Take it however you want," Jessica said. "So how are you getting home Supergirl?"

"I don't know." Kara produced a small disc-shaped device from a hidden pocket. She pushed the button on the center of the device, and nothing happened. "There goes my only idea. I have to hope that my friends will realize something went wrong and come looking for me."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know that either. Do people still need saving in this world? I'll probably just do that to make myself feel useful."

Jessica held up her hand. "I'm just going to stop you right there. That is a spectacularly bad idea. Yo can't go run around and save people. There are laws about that."

"There are laws against saving people? What kind of horrible world is this?"

"Shockingly people have issued with superpowered freaks running around inserting themselves into the legal system," Jessica said. "If you go out there and start rescuing kittens out of trees dressed like that then you'll have the Avengers, SHIELD, the government, and who the hell else knows all up in your business and I don't think a literal illegal alien wants that."

Kara crossed her arms across her chest. "In that case what do you think I should do?"

"You said your friends are going to come looking for you right?"

Kara nodded her head. "Yeah, they will be."

"Then why don't you stay here until they show up," Jessica said. Before Kara could reply Jessica's phone started to ring. Jessica looked down at the phone then answered it. "This is Jessica. What? Yeah, I've got them. Where do you want to meet? Okay, just bring the money like we agreed." She hung up the phone then looked over at Kara. "Sorry Blondie, duty calls. I'll be back as soon as I hand over some incriminating photos of a cheating spouse to a client of mine."

Kara looked around the small office. "Do you have a computer I could use to read the Internet? I'd like to familiarize myself with your Earth. You do have the Internet right?"

"Regrettably we do." Jessica spun around her laptop and opened it up. "Just stay out of my browser history."

"Are you sure you don't want help with this meeting?" Kara asked. "I am very good muscle."

"I'm my own muscle. Besides cheerleader from space isn't exactly the most intimidating look."

"I can be very intimidating," Kara said.

"I'm sure you can, but I'll still take my chances flying solo." Jessica slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the office. She locked the door behind her.

Kara launched a web browser and started to type in search terms before sighing. She closed the laptop and looked out of the window. She watched Jessica flag down a cab. Kara quickly made up her mind and flew out the office window. She ascended into the clouds and followed the cab as it made its way through the city.

* * *

Jessica had the cab stop outside of an abandoned warehouse complex. She paid the driver then briefly surveyed her surroundings before entering the complex. If she had looked up she might have seen a speck in the sky hovering over her.

Inside the complex Jessica came to a stop in between two half-demolished warehouses when she saw a group of five men dressed in dark suits standing in front of an SUV. "You boys lost, the mob hit is the next block over," Jessica told the men.

"No, we're right where we want to be Ms. Jones," the lead man said.

"I'm here to meet Lucy Kilkany," Jessica said. She pulled her shoulder bag tighter to her body.

"A fact I am aware of. My associates and I are representing Mrs. Kilkany in this transaction."

"Why are members of the Golito family running errands for the wife of a stock broker?" Jessica asked. She kept her eyes firmly locked on the men in case they moved for a weapon.

"The Golito family? You have an over active imagination Ms. Jones."

Jessica started to slowly ease her way away from the men. "You're Tony Renzani, underboss for the Golito syndicate. What can I say, when I get bored I read up on the mob. Now I repeat, why do you care about one stock broker's divorce?" Jessica paused. "Unless he's not just a stock broker, but also laundering money for you on the side. You're afraid of what might come out in the divorce so you what, killed Lucy to make sure she wouldn't divorce her cheating douche of a husband?"

Renzani held up his hands to quiet Jessica. "Ms. Jones, let me assure you that Mrs. Kilkany is still among the living, and quite rankly, I'm a little insulted by your defamation of my character. I have nothing but the utmost respect for the holy sacrament of matrimony, and we were simply doing our part to make sure these two confused individuals reaffirm the vows they made to each other in front of the Lord."

Jessica crossed her arms. "You finished?"

"To that end Ms. Jones, if you could please hand over all the material you collected on Mr. Kilkany. We will happily pay you twice your rate and the Kilannys can get on with the business of living their lives like God intended."

"Not until I see Lucy. If she wants to reconcile with her husband that's her own shitty decision, but I sure as hell ain't gonna take your word for it."

Renzani smiled. "If you were smart Ms. Jones, you'd take the deal and walk away. This doesn't concern you."

Jessica raised her fists. "I think I'll be the judge of what does and doesn't concern men. Now where's Lucy?"

"I've heard about you Jones. Word on the street is that you're as strong as that freak in Harlem, but I wonder, are you as bulletproof as he is?" The four men accompanying Renzani all drew pistols and aimed them at Jessica.

Before Jessica could react Kara landed between her and the mobsters. "I don't know if Jessica is bulletproof, but I am." She set her hands on her hips. "This is the part where you surrender by the way."

Renzani stared at Kara. "Who the hell do you think you are, Super Stewardess?"

"I'm Supergirl," Kara said. "And drop your weapons, because I promise you that you won't like what happens next."

"Kill the both of them and get me those pictures," Renzani said to his henchmen who opened fire on Kara and Jessica.

Jessica started to duck, but stopped when she realized that Kara was standing stock still as the mobsters fired at her, completely unfazed by the bullets striking her. When the firing stopped Kara looked down at the spent bullets at her feet. "Okay, not to sound all cliche about this, but its my turn." Faster than the blink of an eye Kara closed the distance between her and the mobsters. She tossed them around with impunity and ignored any punches they did manage to land on her. Renzani tried to make a break for the SUV but Kara caught him by his collar.

"What the hell are you?" Renzani asked Kara after she spun him around and lifted him off the ground.

"I told you, I'm Supergirl," Kara replied. "Now are you going to stay here and wait for the police or am I going to have to tie you up?"

Renzani looked at his unconscious henchmen. "I'll stay, I'll stay."

Kara smiled at Renzani. "That's the first smart decision you've made all day. And just to make sure you keep your word." Kara fired her heat vision at the SUV's tires, causing them to burst. She then patted Renzani on the head. "I really do hope you reconsider your life choices in prison. I'm sure you have better things to offer the world than a life of crime." She dropped Renzani and faced Jessica. "We should go. The police are on their way, and you don't strike me as the sort of person who deals well with authority figures."

Jessica stared at Kara. "Holy shit, you're, all those, you're, holy shit."

"Okay, I can see this has been a little much for you, so I'll just fly us out of here." Before she picked up Jessica, Kara paused and looked at Renzani. "Before we go, one last question, where exactly is her client? It'd be a super big help if you told us."

"I don't care if you laser my brain out. I won't tell you anything you freaky bitch," Renzani said.

"Wow, really, freaky bitch is the best you've got? That's just sad, and lasering your brains out? First of all, it's heat vision, not lasers, so I'd cook your brain, and second of all, ew. That's just gross, you have issues. Come on Jessica, hold on tight." Kara picked up Jessica and flew them away from the warehouse.

* * *

Kara flew through the open window and deposited Jessica on the floor of her office. Before Jessica said anything she picked up a bottle of whiskey and took a long drink. "What the hell was that?" Jessica asked.

"That was me saving your life," Kara said. "You're welcome by the way."

"I told you to stay here."

Kara stroked her chin. "That is a funny way of saying thank-you."

"I could've handled those guys," Jessica said.

"Lucky for you, you'll never know for sure," Kara said.

Jessica let out a deep sigh. "Look, thank-you for saving my life or whatever, but my client is apparently a prisoner of the freaking mob, and my best lead to finding her is now in police custody so good luck to me in even getting close to him."

"If he wasn't going to talk to me why would he talk to you?" Kara asked.

"Maybe because I'm more intimidating," Jessica said.

"Let's agree to disagree about that," Kara said. She started to pace around the room. "So what are we going to do about your missing client?"

"What do you mean we? You've done enough. I'm going to shake some trees and see what falls loose."

Kara stamped her foot, causing the furniture in the office to jump. "There's a woman in danger. I'm going to help you find her whether you like it or not because I am a hero and that's what heroes do." She paused. "Have I mentioned I have x-ray vision?"

Jessica glared at Kara in disbelief. "You have what now?"

"X-ray vision I can see through just about everything, well except for lead," Kara said. She beamed at Jessica.

"We are going to have to make a full accounting of all your abilities," Jessica said. "You can't keep pulling them out of your ass like this."

"Okay, let's see. As you know, I can fly, I'm super strong — I don't exactly know my upper limit, but it's hundreds of tons at least. I have freeze breath and heat vision." Kara ticked off her abilities on her fingertips. "On top of the x-ray vision my eyesight is telescopic and microscopic. And I'm mostly impervious to damage. You know, more powerful than a locomotive, faster than a speeding bullet, etcetera etcetera that's me."

"Jesus Christ, you could beat up the Avengers all by yourself," Jessica said.

"I don't know who that is," Kara said.

"They're the big deal, save the planet heroes," Jessica said. "You'd fit right in with them."

"Thanks," Kara said.

"That wasn't a compliment," Jessica said. "Still, you're a walking wire tap. I'd have to be pretty stupid not to take advantage of you. Though we have to do something about what you're wearing."

Kara looked down at her costume. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look like Captain America's female assistant," Jessica said. "You don't exactly blend in," she added when she saw the blank expression on Kara's face.

"What are you suggesting? No offense, but I don't want to wear your dirty clothes."

"That assumes I don't have any clean clothes, which, okay safe assumption. There's a Goodwill down the street. We can put together an outfit or two for you there."

Kara clapped her hands together. "Oh boy, a shopping trip."

Jessica held up her hands. "Oh no, I'm not going to be seen in public with you dressed like that if I can help it. I have a reputation to uphold. You look to be about my size. Wait here, for real this time."

"But I," Kara started to say.

"No buts, stay here, you stick out like a sore thumb, and until we can get you into some less conspicuous clothes you'll be an easy mark for the Golitos to find."

"Fine, you've made your point," Kara said. She looked around the small office. "Is there anything I can do to help out around here?"

"There is precisely nothing for you to do, just wait for me to come back." Jessica pulled open the office door.

"Oh, I know you'll just reject any suggestions I might have for what I want to wear, but I do have one very small request." Kara held up her thumb and forefinger.

Jessica sighed. "I make no promises, but what is it?"

"A pair of fashion glasses, preferably with lenses and not too ugly."

"Why do you need glasses?"

"Because I lost mine crossing over into this dimension," Kara said.

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh thank-you so much, and I'll stay right here, provided I don't hear any cries for help. I'm not going to sit idly by and let people get hurt. I'm sure you understand."

Jessica shook her head. "No, I don't." She left the office, pulling the door shut behind her. Kara looked around the office again, sighed, then sat down behind the desk and started to browse the Internet.

A short while later Kara's reading was interrupted by the office phone ringing. She stared at the phone then bit her nails as it rang. Kara did her best to ignore the phone, but the ringing eventually got to her and she picked up the phone. "Alias Investigation," Kara said into the receiver, slipping back into her personal assistant persona. "How may I help you?"

"Who is this?" a clipped woman's voice said.

"Who is this?" Kara replied.

"Jeri Hoggarth, I am trying to get in touch with Jessica Jones, but she isn't answering her phone."

"Well Ms. Hoggarth, Ms Jones has stepped out for am moment. I'd be happy to take a message for you, and I'll be sure she gets it when she returned to the office." Kara fumbled around in the desk for a pen and paper.

"A message, okay fine, you tell her that I don't appreciate my calls being ducked."

"Ms. Jones is very busy, as I'm sure you are aware. I'm positive that she isn't intentionally avoiding you."

"I'm sure she isn't," Hoggarth said in a tone that told Kara she meant the opposite. "Whenever she does crawl out of whatever gutter she's hiding in have her call me. She knows my number." The line went dead, leaving Kara staring at the headset. Kara shrugged, wrote down the message, then wandered into the kitchen to clean it.

* * *

When Jessica came back to the office she found Kara sitting behind her desk. In front of her was a stack of Post-It Notes. "Yes Mrs. Alesky, Ms. Jones will be in touch with you at her earliest convenience," Kara said into the phone. "Thank-you so much for calling Alias Investigations, and have a nice day." Kara hung up the phone. "Oh Jessica, you're back." Kara stood up from the desk and handed the Post-Its to Jessica.

"What the hell is this?" Jessica asked.

"Your messages," Kara said. "I also organized your files, straightened out your calendar, and cleaned your kitchen, but I draw the line at cleaning bedrooms so you're on your own there."

"You did what?" Jessica dropped the bags she was holding.

"I was bored and wanted to help out. I worked for years as Cat Grant's personal assistant, so I know a thing or two about how to field phone calls. You should call Ms. Hoggarth first. She sounds like she has money." She tapped the top note.

"Maybe I was trying to avoid Jeri, did that ever occur to your blonde mind?"

Kara crossed her arms in front of her. "That's not how a successful business is run, and based on this office you could stand a few successes."

"Oh, you do jokes now?" Jessica asked. "Why don't you change your clothes and we can look for Mrs. Kilkany, or would you rather continue to play at being my secretary."

Kara picked up the bags. "Thank-you for the clothes, this means a lot to me. Were you also able to find a pair of glasses?"

Jessica reached into her jacket pocket, pulled out a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and handed them to Kara. "I don't get why you were so insistent about getting them, but here you go."

"Thank-you so much," Kara said as she took the glasses and ran into Jessica's bathroom to change. "Would you mind if I sterilize your bathroom while I'm in here?" Kara called out through the closed door.

"Don't set fire to my apartment with your freaky laser beam eyes please," Jessica replied.

"I already told you, they aren't lasers…is that blood?"

"You are an indestructible living god, stop being so squeamish," Jessica replied.

"I am not a god!" Kara said. "I'm just as fallible as the next person."

Jessica leaned against the door jamb. "Sounds like a touchy subject."

Kara pulled open the bathroom door. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a vintage Captain America t-shirt, and a pair of Converse sneakers. She held a tan leather jacket in her hands. "There was a man on my Earth who started a religion in my name and it was just the freakiest thing. I strongly recommend against it."

"I'm not planning on inspiring a cult anytime soon," Jessica replied. "It helps that there are literal gods running around town to distract the simple minded."

"Where did you want to start first in our search for Mrs. Kilkany?" Kara asked.

"Mr. Kilkany I think," Jessica said. "He's the asshole who started this mess. Let's see what he has to say about the Golitos attempting to play marriage counsellor."

Kara nodded her head. "I like that plan."

"I thought you might."

"Do you want me to fly us to Mr. Kilkany's apartment?" Kara asked.

"No it's fine, we can take a cab," Jessica said.

"You didn't like it when I flew you back here did you," Kara said.

"It was a unique experience I'd rather not repeat," Jessica said.

Kara sighed. "One day I'll find someone who thinks flying is as neat as I do."

"The flying part is fine, it's the going squish on the ground part that's giving me pause. You don't have to worry about that since you're more a danger to the ground than vice versa."

Kara pulled her hair back into a hastily tied ponytail and put on her new pair of glasses. "I wouldn't drop you."

"Do you really expect those to disguise you?" Jessica pointed at the glasses.

"You'd be amazed," Kara said.

They walked out into the hallway where they were stopped by Oscar, who was changing a lightbulb in the hallway. "Hey Jessica, who's your friend?"

Jessica looked in between Kara and Oscar. "This is, ah, my, uh, intern, Kara. Kara, this is Oscar, the building super and my, uh, friend."

Kara held out her hand to Oscar. "Pleased to meet you Oscar."

Oscar shook Kara's hand. "Likewise. So, intern, how did that happen?"

"Well you know, I was taking a class on law enforcement, and I thought what the heck, might as well see how a real private investigator does her job."

"So naturally you go to Jessica. Are you sure that's a good idea? Seems to me the only things Jessica can teach you are bad habits."

"Oh no, Ms. Jones has taught me loads of interesting things about being a PI," Kara said. "In fact we're headed off to rescue one of her clients from some mobsters."

Oscar held up an index finger. "Excuse me, I need to talk to Jessica for a moment in private." He grabbed Jessica by the arm and dragged her down the hallway. "Are you crazy, taking that naive slip of a girl with you while you go chase down mobsters?"

Jessica wrenched her arm free of Oscar's grip. "Relax, that 'girl' is tougher than she looks." She looked back at Kara who was whistling tunelessly while swinging her arms back and forth as she did her best not to look like she could hear the conversation. "As strange as that might sound."

"You mean she's someone like you," Oscar said.

"Not like me. She's not like anybody."

Oscar folded his arms together and looked down at Jessica. "I suppose even if that wasn't true there's not much I could do to change your mind."

Jessica smiled at Oscar and patted him on the cheek. "Now you're getting it." She turned to look back at Kara. "Hey Kara, shake a leg, we've got a client to save."

"You've got it Ms. Jones," Kara said. She walked past Oscar on her way to the elevator. "It was really nice to meet you Oscar. I wish we could spend more time talking but." She pointed at Jessica who was already standing in the elevator waiting for Kara.

"Okay Zor-El, here's what I don't get about you," Jessica said as they stood on the side of the street waiting for a cab.

"Danvers," Kara said.

"What?"

"My last name, when I came to Earth I was adopted by a human family and I took their last name as my cover identity," Kara said. "Besides, Zor-El was my father's name."

"Hold up, so your secret identity is Kara Danvers?"

"Yes, what of it?"

Jessica shook her head. "Nothing, It just reminded me of someone, not important, totally doesn't matter." She cocked her head to one side. "And what do you mean Zor-El is your father's name?"

"I'd rather not get into the intricacies of Kryptonian society. What was your question anyway?"

"My question, oh right. How is it you're always so chipper?"

Kara scrubbed a foot along the ground. "I'm not always cheerful."

"In the entire time I've known you I've never once seen you despondent, despite being trapped in an alternate dimension."

"Oh I'm not trapped," Kara said. "I mean I am, but my friends are going to find away to get me home. They're smart like that."

A taxi pulled up next to them and Jessica opened the door. "That's a lot of faith to put on your friends," she said before stepping into the cab.

"They haven't let me down yet," Kara replied as she followed Jessica into the cab.

* * *

Jessica had the taxi drop them off a block away from the Kilkany's townhouse. "So what's the play?" Kara asked Jessica. "Knock on the door?"

"That's what I normally do unless you have a better idea."

Kara shook her head. "The direct approach is my favorite too."

"Just be sure to keep an eye out for any members of the Golito family lurking in the shadows," Jessica said.

"You have no idea how often that comes up in my normal day to day routine," Kara said.

Kara and Jessica approached the townhouse with Kara on the lookout for anyone suspicious. When none were forthcoming they walked up the front steps and Jessica knocked on the front door. Kara continued to look for trouble as they waited for the door to open.

When the door did open they were met by the slightly balding man Jessica had been surveilling when Kara arrived. "Brian Kilkany," Jessica said. "We need to talk about your wife."

Kilkany stepped away from the door. "Come in," he said. "Do you know where Lucy is?"

"You mean you don't?" Jessica replied. "I'm Jessica Jones, a private investigator your wife hired to see if you were cheating on her, which spoiler warning, you are."

Kilkany backed up into an end table loaded down with small tchotchkes. "You, she, what?"

"You're sleeping around and she's divorcing you dude, try to keep up," Jessica said.

"Why did the mob kidnap your wife?" Kara asked.

"The mob did what?" Kilkany asked. "I have no idea why…"

"Cut the bullshit," Jessica said. She grabbed Kilkany by the lapels and lifted him up off of his feet. "You handle money for the Golito family and they didn't like the idea of you going through discovery in a divorce proceeding. So they abducted Lucy and tried to force me into handing over the incriminating pictures I'd take of you and your secretary."

"I had nothing to do with this," Kilkany said. "You have to believe me."

Jessica looked over at Kara who wiggled her hands in a so-so motion. "Try again asshole." She tightened her grip on Kilkany.

"Okay, okay, I might've mentioned to Renzani that Lucy wanted a divorce, but I didn't ask him to do anything about it. Jesus Christ, what sort of a monster do you take me for?"

"You thought it was acceptable to cheat on your wife," Kara said. "Is it that big a leap?"

"That doesn't mean I'd call in a hit on her. Look our marriage was falling apart even before the affair. I was okay with the divorce, and even with the settlement. Anything she asked for I was going to give her."

Jessica set Kilkany down and took a step back from him. "If that's true then why keep the affair from her?"

"It was because I was keeping the affair from her. If I caved on everything then she'd have no reason to dig deeper into my affairs."

Kara snapped her fingers. "She didn't know about your mob ties."

"And all the money the Golitos' paid you. So your plan was to agree to all her demands, give her whatever she asked from your legitimate holdings, and you'd still have your blood money to fall back on," Jessica said.

"Yes, fine, she didn't know, and no I didn't want her to, because I didn't want to have to explain in court where I got the money from."

"Honestly you're just lucky Renzani didn't have you whacked on the spot," Jessica said.

Kilkany sucked in a deep breath. "The Golitos have too much of their money invested with me, not that I have any illusions about where I stand with them."

Jessica crossed her arms in front of her. "Wonderful, you know what working for the mob means. So do you have anything useful for us in finding where your wife is or am I going to have to make an anonymous phone call to the IRS?"

"No, no, I have no idea. They always come to me when they want to talk."

"So what if you have to talk to them about something. Like the market is on fire and their money is at risk?" Jessica asked.

"They gave me a number to call."

"There here's what I want you to do for me Brian," Jessica said. "Call up your buddies at the Golito family and set up a meeting at your office."

"Won't, won't that get me in trouble with the Golitos?"

Jessica cracked her knuckles. "Maybe, but I'm right here, and they aren't"

"After you set up the meeting turn yourself in to the police. Witness protection can keep you safe," Kara said.

"Yeah, forget that, I'm getting out of the country ASAP," Kilkany said.

Jessica rested a hand on Kilkany's arm. "Why don't you let me talk to the Golitos before you make things worse for yourself."

"What could you possibly say to them to get them to not kill me for talking?"

"As you've seen I can be very persuasive," Jessica said. "Now make the call."

* * *

That night Jessica leaned against the desk in Kilkany's office as she waited for the representative of the Golitos to arrive. She looked out the window and up at the perch she had used earlier to spy on Kilkany. Her cellphone buzzed with a new text. She checked the phone and saw a message that simply read "He's here." Jessica pocketed the phone and pushed herself away from the desk. The door opened and Renzani entered the office.

"I should have known it was you," Renzani said when he saw Jessica.

"I could say the same about you," Jessica said. "Aren't you supposed to be in a jail cell?"

Renzani shrugged. "What can I say, police stations don't agree with me. What do you want Jones?"

"You know what I want, let Lucy Kilkany go and stop meddling in their divorce. Shockingly your man Brian had everything under control until you stuck your nose in it."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to tear your organization apart with my bare hands and you know I'm strong enough to do it," Jessica said.

Renzani worked his tongue against his teeth like he was trying to dislodge a piece of stuck food. "I'll make you a counter offer Jones. Give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want. How does that sound to you?"

Jessica frowned. "Why do you want those pictures so badly?"

"I just do. Give me the photos and this is all over."

Jessica shook her head. "You know what, no deal. Giving you what you want doesn't sit right with me."

"Even if it gets your client killed?"

"Oh Tony, even you aren't that stupid. You hurt Lucy and I really will wreck you." Jessica took a step towards Renzani.

"If you're so worried about your client's well-being then hand over the pictures," Renzani said. "You know how to reach me." Renzani walked out of the office.

As soon as the door closed Kara pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey, no dice, onto Plan B."

"Copy that," Kara replied. "I have eyes on him." She hung up the phone as she watched Renzani get into a town car and drive off. Kara took off and followed the car as it drove through Manhattan. She made sure to stay high enough that she wouldn't be spotted, but close enough to the car so as not to lose it in the New York City traffic. The town car eventually pulled up next to a run down office building. Kara landed on the building across the street and examined the office building with her x-ray vision. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jessica's number.

"It's me. Renzani just entered a building, and when I look inside I see a couple of burly guys in a room with a woman tied to a chair. What? No, it's not a sex thing! I'm texting you my location, if I can figure out this phone. Whoever this Stark person is, he has a terrible sense for user interface." Kara took the phone away from her ear and fumbled with it for a moment. "I'll keep and eye on the building until you get here." Kara ended the call then hunkered down behind an HVAC unit so she could continue observing the building without being seen.

A while later Kara heard a thud and a muffled curse from behind her. She turned her head and saw Jessica picking herself up off the rooftop. Kara stood up from her hiding spot and ran over to Jessica. "You never told me you could fly."

Jessica dusted off her leather jacket. "I can't fly, but I can jump very well."

"Would you say you're able to leap over tall buildings in a single bound?" Kara asked.

"Depends on how high the building is," Jessica replied. "Now what do we have here?" She and Kara walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Renzani hasn't left since he got here," Kara said. "They also haven't done anything to the woman."

"I've been wondering, why aren't you telling me to hand over the pictures?" Jessica asked. "That is the easiest out."

Kara shrugged. "Lots of reasons: it's your Earth, so you know the people better. And I think you're right. There's more going on than just pictures. But mostly because I don't like kidnappers, and I don't want to see them get away with this. So what's the plan? I could go in there and get Mrs. Kilkany no problem."

"Why don't we stick with what's worked. I'll go make a distraction and you do the actual hero work," Jessica said.

"Grab Lucy Kilkany and get her out of the building, I can do that," Kara said.

"No time like the present, let's do this," Jessica stepped off the roof and dropped to the ground. Kara kicked herself up into the air and floated across the street. She watched as Jessica approached the front door of the office building. The two guards standing watch at the door tried to stop her, but she tossed them both down the street then kicked down the front door. Kara listened as Jessica smashed her way through the building. Kara counted to five then dove through the window of the room where Lucy Kilkany was being held. She knocked out the two guards in the room by smashing them into the walls. She then began to untie the kidnapped woman.

"Lucy Kilkany, don't worry. I work with Jessica Jones and we're here to rescue you," Kara told the woman.

"What on Earth is going on, why are these men holding me prisoner? Who are you? How did you do that?" Lucy asked.

"Those are all excellent questions, and I will gladly answer them." The door burst open and two more Golito soldiers entered the room with their guns drawn. Kara stepped in between Lucy and the mobsters as they opened fire. Their bullets bounced harmlessly off of Kara's back and when their guns ran out of ammo she turned and knocked them together.

"I really don't like guns and you ruined the nice clothes my new friend Jessica got me," Kara said. She tossed one of them back into the hallway and the other across the room.

Kara held her hand out to Lucy. "Come on, I'm going to get you to safety."

Lucy grabbed hold of Kara's hand. "How?"

"Like this." Kara wrapped her arms around Lucy and flew them across the street. Kara reached for her phone, but saw that in the firefight it had been destroyed by a stray bullet. "Oh fiddlesticks."

"How did you do that? Did you just say fiddlesticks?" Lucy said.

"Look, just stay right here, I need to go get Jessica," Kara said.

Lucy looked around the rooftop. "Where would I go?"

"Good point, don't worry, this won't take long." Kara leapt back across the street and started to search the office building for Jessica. She found the PI on the top floor pinned down outside the penthouse office.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked Kara. "Did you find Lucy?"

"I did and she's safe, but my phone got wrecked and I didn't have any other way to get in touch with you."

"Congratulations, you're in touch with me. Renzani is on the other side of that door, but I can't get by his guards to talk to him."

Kara glanced around the corner they were hiding behind and saw two more guards spraying down the hallway with machine-gun fire. "I can take care of this if you want me to."

"Jesus Christ yes, go do you bullet proof shit."

"Okay, just watch out for any ricochets." Kara looked down at her clothes and sighed. "I really did like this jacket." She paused then took off the jacket and her glasses and tossed them to Jessica. Kara then stepped around the corner and into the line of fire.

Kara rushed the two gunmen and was on top of them before they could react. She reached out with both hands and crushed the barrels of their rifles. "I think you boys are in the wrong line of work, don't you?" The two mobsters shared a look then ran past Kara and down the hall. Kara then sized up the door standing in front of her. She drew in a breath then punched the door with all of her might. The door exploded in a shower of wood and metal splinters and Kara walked into the office. She found Renzani cowering behind a desk holding an oversized revolver.

"Stay back," Renzani said as he aimed the gun at Kara. "I've got this loaded with Judas bullets. They're strong enough to take down even a freak like you."

"Are you sure of that?" Kara asked. She squared her shoulders and set her hands on her hips.

"The question girlie is are you?" Renzani asked.

Kara smiled. "Try me."

"Suit yourself." Renzani took aim at Kara, then fired a round at her. She twisted at the last moment and the Judas bullet embedded itself harmlessly into the wall. Then after a brief moment it exploded, carving out a large divot in the wall.

"That's not a very nice bullet," Kara said. Renzani fired another round at Kara. This time she reached out and caught the bullet with her thumb and forefinger. She held the bullet up and was staggered slightly by the explosion. She coughed and waved the smoke out of her face. "Seriously, you're going to keep at this even though you know it's not going to work?" Instead of responding Renzani took aim at Kara again. Kara rolled her eyes, sucked in a deep breath, then released a blast of cold air at Renzani's hands. The gun started to frost over and he dropped the super-chilled weapon. Kara reached down and crushed the gun in her hands.

Kara grabbed Renzani by his lapels and lifted him up in the air. "Now then, are you going to listen to what we have to say?" Renzani nodded his head. "It's safe, you can come in now," Kara called out to Jessica.

Jessica walked into the office and surveyed the damage. "I told you not to push me," she told Renzani. "But you could let this go, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't at the request of Brian Kilkany. So why needlessly commit a federal crime? Then it occurred to me, what if it has nothing to do with the Kilkanys and their drama? There were two people in those pictures I took after all." Jessica reached into her jacket and withdrew a black and white three by five photo of a partially undressed woman bent over a desk by Brian Kilkany. "Who's the woman Tony?"

"How the hell should I know?" Renzani asked. "Kilkany's secretary maybe, why don't you ask him?"

Jessica nudged Kara to drop Renzani. "Oh I will, believe me, but this is your chance to make this right Tony. If you tell me then we can work something out. If I have to go back to Kilkany then who knows who else might hear the name?" Jessica tapped the photo against her hand. "Tick tock Tony, what's it going to be?"

Renzani glared at Jessica. "Okay fine, the woman is Maria Golito."

"The Don's oldest daughter? how did a loser like Kilkany manage to bang her?"

"Do you have to be so crude about it?" Kara asked.

"It's part of my charm," Jessica said.

"Her father asked Maria to work for Kilkany to keep an eye on him, she's got a head for money," Renzani said. "Apparently they hit if off and…" Renzani shrugged his shoulders. "Nature took its course."

"Fine, so the mob boss's daughter is sleeping with the stock broker, big deal," Kara said.

"It is a big deal when the stock broker is still married," Renzani said. "Don Golito takes the sanctity of marriage very seriously."

"Except for all those lap dances he's been photographed getting," Jessica said.

"The don has his code, who am I to question it?"

Jessica took a step towards Renzani. "I think it's just more patriarchal bullshit designed to keep women oppressed with bullshit double standards."

"An angry bitch like you would think that," Renzani said.

Jessica drew her arm back to punch Renzani but Kara grabbed her and held her back. "Look, we have no interest in spilling the beans to the Don about what his daughter's been up to," Kara said. "So why don't we all just go our separate ways and forget this ever happened."

"Just like that, I'm supposed to forget what you did to me, to my men?"

"What exactly about how tonight went down has you chomping at the bit for a rematch?" Jessica asked. "We kicked your ass once and we can do it again."

"You promise you won't say anything to anyone about Maria's indiscretion?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, we won't say anything to sully her good name."

"Let the Kilkany's know that we aren't going to get involved with their divorce, but you tell Kilkany that we are taking our business elsewhere." Renzani jabbed a finger at Kara and Jessica then stormed out of the office.

Jessica and Kara shared a look. "Oh boy, we won, yay," Kara said.

"Let's get out of here," Jessica said. "I need a drink." She turned to leave the office but Kara stepped in front of her.

"But we aren't done yet. We still have to get Lucy Kilkany home."

"Where is she?"

"On the, er, roof of the building across the street," Kara said. "It seemed like the safest place to put her while I helped you."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Fine, we take her home, hopefully get paid, then get drunk." Jessica shouldered Kara out of the way as she left the office.

"You know you really shouldn't do hero work for the money," Kara said as she followed Jessica out of the office.

* * *

Jessica and Kara lead Lucy Kilkany up the steps to her townhouse. They pushed open the door and let Lucy enter the house first. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me Ms. Jones," Lucy said.

"Don't thank me too much," Jessica said. "Since I'm the reason they kidnapped you."

They were met in the front hallway by Brian Kilkany and Maria Golito. "Lucy, you're safe, I'm so glad," Brian said as he hugged Lucy.

Lucy pushed herself away from Brian. "Brian, what is this, who is this?" Lucy asked as she pointed at Maria.

"This is Maria, she's, ah…"

"I'm the other woman," Maria said. She held her hand out to Lucy. "I know this must be awkward for you."

"Lucy, Maria and I met at work, and, well, we fell in love. Send me the papers and I'll sign anything you want. You can have all the money, the house, everything. You deserve it and then some."

"But what will you do?"

"Doin't worry about Brian, I'm sure he'll land on his feet, won't you Brian?" Jessica said.

Brian nodded his head. "Yes, of course, absolutely.' He put his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "I'm so sorry this all happened to you Lucy, both the divorce and the kidnapping."

Lucy shoved Brian away again. "I don't understand much of what happened to me today, but I know this, I want you out of the house now."

Brian's shoulders sagged. "That's fair. I'll get out of your way. Have your attorney send the papers to my office and I will get them back to you as soon as possible. Come on Maria." He placed a hand on Maria's elbow and lead her out of the townhouse.

Lucy dabbed at her eyes. "This was not how I saw today going."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all this Mrs. Kilkany," Kara said. "My recommendation would be to make an appointment with a mental health professional sooner rather than later to talk through all this stuff." She reached out to Lucy and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll pull through this."

"I am still going to have to bill you for the surveillance work," Jessica said. "But the rescue is on the house."

"Of course, of course," Lucy said. "Do you take checks?"

Jessica smiled at Lucy. "I will take my payment however you want."

* * *

Later that night Kara and Jessica found themselves at Josies, where Jessica was knocking back shots of whiskey while Kara stared dubiously at the rocks glass in front of her. "What's the matter Kara, you don't like whiskey?" Jessica asked.

"It's more my sister's, my adoptive sister's, thing," Kara said. "I never developed much of a taste for it."

"Well too bad, because tonight you're drinking with me."

Kara held up a finger. "Okay but only on one condition. If I drink a shot you have to tell me something about yourself."

"And why would you want to know anything about me?" Jessica asked.

"Because I'm curious about you," Kara said. "Why are you so." Kara waved her arms in the air. "You."

"And you'll take a shot for everything about myself I tell you?"

Kara nodded her head. "I promise, and coming from me that means something."

Jessica picked up her glass and swirled it around before draining the whiskey in one swallow. "You're on." Jessica held up her finger. "Wait a sec, you've got to answer the same question too."

Kara shrugged. "That seems fair to me." She drank her whiskey and winced as the alcohol burned its way down her throat.

"So what do you want to know?"

"I thought that would be obvious. How did you get your powers?" Kara asked.

"Going right for the jugular is that it?" Jessica asked. She motioned for Josie to refill her glass. She then indicated to the bartender to leave the bottle. Josie rolled her eyes but did as Jessica asked. "It happened when I was sixteen. My family had all piled into the car and we were off of a trip. There was an accident and the next thing I know they're all dead and I have these powers in return, lucky me."

"That's awful, believe me I know what that feels like to survive a tragedy, only in my case it wasn't just my family, it was my entire planet."

"Oh is it going to be that sort of party is it?" Jessica asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want to have a misery battle, see which one of us has had the shittier life."

"That's, no, I don't think my life is…what you said." The tips of Kara's ears turned pink. "I am empathizing with you through similar traumas."

"I once had to shoot an ex-boyfriend in the head with a shotgun," Jessica said before pouring herself another drink. "Oh relax, he has powers and was basically fine afterwards, basically."

Kara readjusted her glasses. "Well I was forced to launch my boyfriend into space to save him from dying from atmospheric lead poisoning. Lead I released to fight off an invasion of Earth lead by his mother."

Jessica's eyebrows climbed her forehead. "No shit, really? That's pretty messed up. But did you know my mother killed a boyfriend of mine, and I didn't even know she was the person responsible until very recently? Hell I didn't even know she was still alive until recently."

"That is rough. My aunt, who was my mother's twin, also survived the destruction of our homeward, along with her husband and her followers. They tried to take over the world, but she never killed anyone I loved." Kara drank down her refilled glass. "Also, my sister ran her through with a sword."

"My adoptive sister shot my mom in the head," Jessica said. "While I was sitting right next to her."

"Oh Rao, Jessica I'm so so sorry, that must have been awful for you." Kara leaned over and hugged Jessica.

"Get off me, I don't do hugs."

"Too bad, because I do," Kara said. "And because you need some positive human contact after all your trauma."

"What I need is another drink and for nosy aliens to butt out of my business," Jessica said. She shrugged out of Kara's grip, knocked back another shot of whiskey then poured herself another drink. "You think there's some kind of bond between us because w3e both have powers. Take it from me sister, you don't know shit about shit. Do you want to know how I got my powers? After they pulled me out of the burning wreckage that was my family, a company did experiments on me. I was dead and they brought me back, and as a side benefit I can now bench press a car. And on top of all that, they did the same thing to my mother, only in her case it turned her into a rage monster who had to be put down like a rabid dog."

Kara took a deep breath. "That is horrifying, and awful, but look at the bright side. At least you've never had a Nazi mad scientist try to cut out your heart."

"No shit, an honest to god Nazi, and not one of those lame Hydra knockoffs?"

"I don't know what Hydra is, but yes, they were honest to god Nazis, from an Earth where they won World War Two."

Jessica let out a low whistle. "That is impressively messed up. How did you not die?"

"Oh my friend Ray showed up in the nick of time and saved me," Kara said. "Then I fought my dying evil Nazi doppelgänger over Central City and had to fly her up into the stratosphere so when she went nova it wouldn't destroy the planet."

"That's a thing you do?"

"She was experimented on, voluntarily, and it went wrong."

"You've lived quite a life," Jessica said.

"It has had its moments," Kara said with a nod. "But that's the life of a superhero."

"Being a superhero is stupid," Jessica said.

"It is not," Kara replied. "I mean yes, it's hard work for minimal reward, but people like us with the capacity to help people have an obligation to do so."

Jessica made a look of disgust. "That bullshit might appeal to you, but I'm not sucker. I'll stick to PI work and leave the silly clothes you."

"You're a good person Jessica. Don't you want to bring good into the world?"

"All I want to do is live my life as quietly as possible," Jessica said. "Unfortunately for me, life doesn't want to leave me alone."

Kara reached for the bottle Josie had left in front of them. "What happened to you? I mean, beyond all the terrible things you have told me about, there's something else. Something that makes you so bitter about being a hero. If you don't mind me asking that is. If must have been awful if you're so open about everything else, but keep it to yourself. I'm sorry you went through it, whatever it is, and if there's anything I can do to help just ask."

"Can you go back in time and punt the asshole monster who took over my mind and used me as his toy for months into orbit?" Jessica asked.

Kara reached over and pulled Jessica in for a hug. "Oh Jessica, I am so, so sorry. I've been mind controlled too, and it was awful, but not for months, that's horrifying."

Jessica struggled against Kara to free herself. "The last thing I want is your sympathy."

"You aren't getting my sympathy. You're getting my understanding. There's a big difference."

Jessica drained her shot glass. "What if I don't want either?"

"Then I won't ask you anymore questions, but it also doesn't change anything. You still my support whether you like it or not."

Jessica tilted her head to one side. "You really mean that, don't you. It's not just some thoughts and prayers bullshit with you."

"Of course I mean it. If you want to talk to me about what you went through I'm here for you. If you'd rather crawl into a bottle and avoid your feelings." Kara stared at the rapidly emptying bottle of whiskey. "Well, I'll still be here for you, but I will be silently judging you on your poor decisions, full disclosure."

Jessica held up her glass for Kara to toast. "I'll drink to that."

"And to answer your question, yes, I can go back in time, but I'm not supposed to. My friend Barry did, and he completely screwed up everything. And then my other friends, Ray and Sara, and their crew, they changed time and broke everything. So time travel is bad."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Now you really are shitting me."

Kara held up her hands. "I promise you I'm not. Time travel is real, and dangerous."

"We we've got to make the best with what we've got is that it?"

Kara nodded her head. "Something like that, yeah."

* * *

Many drinks later that night Kara guided a very drunk Jessica down the street towards her office. "I don't get it, you matched me shot for shot, how are you not drunk?" Jessica asked Kara.

"My metabolism is too robust to be affected by Earth alcohol," Kara said. "I can drink as much as I want and never get drunk."

Jessica pulled up to a stop and wagged a finger at Kara. "That is, by far the saddest thing I've ever heard."

Kara looked back at Jessica to make sure she wasn't about to tip over. "What's so sad about that?"

"You can't get drunk, that must be awful for you."

"Okay, number one, I didn't say I couldn't get drunk, just that alcohol from Earth isn't strong enough to do the job. Number two, I don't like the feeling of being drunk, so it works out well for me. Plus I don't want to accidentally knock over a building or something." Kara put her arm back around Jessica and lead her into the building.

"You are a strange duck Kara Danvers," Jessica said.

"I'm doing my best to help as many people as I can everyday," Kara replied.

As they approached Jessica's office Kara came to a stop causing Jessica to stumble. "What's that for?" Jessica asked.

"Someone is inside your office," Kara said.

"Stay behind me, we'll find out who is in there and kick their ass if they're looking to start trouble."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Really, I should stay behind you?"

"Force of habit. I stay behind you while you open the door. Does that make you feel better?"

"Are you sure you're up to fending off an intruder?" Kara asked.

Jessica shook her head. "I'm getting there, you aren't the only one with an overactive metabolism. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"If you insist," Kara said. She crept forward and tried the door handle. When she found it unlocked she pushed the door open and entered the office with Jessica close behind her.

Standing in the center of the office they found a severe looking woman dressed in designer clothes. Jessica heaved a deep sigh and stepped out from behind Kara. "What the hell are you doing in my office Hoggarth?"

"I called and never heard back from you so I decided the best course of action would be to pay you a visit." Jeri Hoggarth ran a finger over Malcolm's empty desk. "I'm impressed that you've managed to keep this place clean."

"How did you get in?"

"Your friend Malcolm still had his key. He asked me to return it." Jeri set a key down on the desk.

"Wait, I know you. You're the mean lady who called today," Kara said as she snapped her fingers together. "You never returned her call? I told you to call her," she said to Jessica.

"I see Jessica didn't wait long to find a new blonde," Jeri said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kara Danvers, I'm interning with Ms. Jones for a few days." Kara held her hand out to Jeri, who ignored it.

"Intern, a shame, and here I thought Jessica had finally hired a competent PA," Jeri said.

"Oh, no, I used to be a personal assistant, but I wanted to do something that matters with my life."

"And you chose PI?"

"Journalist, I'm getting tips on investigating from Ms. Jones. It's been very informative so far."

"I bet it has judging by the alcohol I can smell on your breath, and the tatty state of your clothes."

Kara looked down at her jacket, and the bullet holes in it. "It's, uh, distressed."

"Nevermind Kara," Jessica said. "What do you want Hoggarth?"

"I'm here to offer you a job Jessica. You still do that right? Your job I mean."

"Why aren't you asking your lapdogs at Chang?" Jessica replied.

Jeri placed her bag on the desk and pulled a folder out of it. "Because I believe in using the best tools for the job, and for this job you're the best tool available to me."

"So what's the job?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing dangerous, or unseemly I promise you," Jeri said. "I have a witness in a lawsuit I need sat on until he gives his testimony in court," Jeri said. "A cakewalk."

"Why does your witness need a babysitter?"

"A safety precaution, probably unnecessary, but I like to have a plan for every contingency," Jeri said. "Especially when large sums of money are at stake."

Jessica picked up the folder and tapped it against her hand. "When's the court date?"

"Two days, I already have him set up in a safehouse, but he's nervous and needs handholding. So will you do it? You know I pay well, and I know you need to keep your whiskey habit funded."

"All the details are in here?" Jessica waved the folder at Hoggarth.

"Yes."

"Then we'll be over in the morning, if that's okay with you."

Jeri shouldered her bag. "Good, in that case I will see you then." Jeri looked over at Kara. "And make sure it really is the morning as normal people define the term, and not according to Jessica's definition, which is more afternoon, or early evening."

Kara nodded her head. "We'll see you bright and early tomorrow Ms. Hoggarth."

Jeri smiled at Kara. "I'm sure you will." She then walked out of the office.

"Well she seems…horrifying," Kara said.

"Hoggarth is a bitch, but she knows how to do her job," Jessica said. "Definitely an acquired taste though."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Kara said.

"Enjoy the couch," Jessica said as she brushed past Kara and walked into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut behind her.

Kara pulled off her bullet-riddled jacket and sighed. "This really was a nice jacket." She said to herself.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Author's Notes:_ It's a new thing, hooray! Not going to lie, this is one of the most self-indulgent things I've ever written, but what are you going to do? Jessica and Kara, especially their TV versions, make great foils for each other. This was originally intended to be a one and done, but the final word count topped out at over twenty thousand, so I split it into two pieces. The second half should go up in a week or so, I still have just over thirty pages of edits left to make. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it, and look for the conclusion. Thanks, for reading.

-sam


	2. Chapter 2

Supervixen: A Jessica Jones/Supergirl fan-fic

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: Jessica Jones, Supergirl and all the characters associated with them belong to their respective rights holders and no infringement is intended.

Summary: While on a stakeout Jessica Jones looks up to the sky, is it a bird? A plane? No, it's...

Spoilers: This story takes place after the second season of Jessica Jones, and sometimes during the third season of Supergirl, and there are spoilers for both shows mentioned.

* * *

The next morning, after a trip to Starbucks, Jessica and Kara knocked on a hotel room door. The door swung open to reveal Hoggarth. "I'm impressed, you're here well before noon."

"Being prompt is very important," Kara said.

Jessica pulled off her sunglasses. "Let's get on with this. Where's the person you need babysat?"

Jeri crooked her finger. "He's this way, follow me." She lead them into the suite's bedroom. "Janus, this is Jessica Jones. She's going to keep you safe until you have to appear in court," Jeri said to a slight, balding man dressed in a rumpled suit sitting on the room's king-sized bed.

"Her, she's going to keep me safe?" Janus asked. "You're a big time lawyer, don't you have a PMC at your disposal?"

Jessica took step towards Janus, but Kara put her hand on Jessica's arm to stop her. "Listen you, I'll show you little."

Jeri smiled at Janus. "Trust me, Jessica is worth far more than any company of mercenaries. She'll keep you safe. Call me if you run into any problems." Jeri turned and walked out of the suite.

Kara clapped her hands together and sat down next to Janus on the bed. "Hi Janus, my name is Kara. We're here to help you. Would you mind telling me what your story is?"

"Didn't Hoggarth tell you?"

"I like to hear people tell me their story in their own words." She rested a hand on Janus's shoulder.

"His name is Janus Komet, he's a scientist who works for the Roxxon Corporation," Jessica said. "Roxxon was doing some bad shit, polluting or something." As she talked Jessica walked out of the bedroom. "Somebody got wind of what Roxxon was up to, mostly because of all the kids getting cancer. Janus here has proof of Roxxon's crimes, and is going to testify about them." Jessica re-entered the bedroom holding a small bottle of whiskey from the minibar. "What, I read the file Hoggarth left."

"Yes, that's correct, I was the lead researcher in charge of the division of Roxxon that dumped waste on that poor community," Janus said.

"And Roxxon is trying to keep you from testifying?" Kara asked.

"That's not why Hoggarth asked us to watch over him," Jessica said. She poured the contents of the whiskey bottle into her paper cup of coffee.

"It's not?" Kara asked.

Jessica took drink from her cup, made a face, then continued to drink. "We're here to make sure he doesn't run away before he can testify. What was it Janus, did you sign an NDA?"

Janus nodded his head. "It's Roxxon, so the NDAs I signed are both numerous and iron-clad."

"But if you're revealing illegal activity they can't use the NDA to keep you from speaking," Kara said.

"It doesn't matter to them if they win in the end," Janus said. "They're a large company, they can afford to drag me through the courts for years. Me on the other hand, as long as Roxxon has litigation hanging over my head I won't be able to find work. I know testifying against them is the right thing to do, but I have no desire to be a martyr."

Kara looked up at Jessica. "That's awful, we have to do something to help him."

"We have to make sure he gets to the court on time, and that's it," Jessica said.

"But it's not fair, he's going to do the right thing and be punished for it," Kara said. "There has to be something we can do to get around the NDA."

"If the information I have becomes public before I testify, then the NDA won't apply," Janus said. "That's the only loophole in the agreement."

"And how would that happen?" Jessica asked. "We can't have you talk to a reporter.'

Kara stood up from the bed. "But if a reporter got the incriminating evidence from somewhere else, say anonymously delivered by courier? No, never mind, a responsible journalist would want a second source for confirmation."

"I think I know just the person," Jessica said. "But where would you get the information?"

"From the source, these Roxxon people," Kara said.

"That's a good way to get yourself killed," Janus said.

"Trust me, that's not a concern for her," Jessica said. "You really want to go raid Roxxon? Isn't that not your style?"

Kara adjusted her glasses. "I'm also a journalist and investigating the truth is as important to me as upholding the law."

"Even if it involves light to moderate breaking and entering?"

"That's how my journalistic role models operate," Kara said.

Jessica shrugged. "It's not like anyone can stop you if you get caught."

"I'd really rather not have to fight the police if I can help it," Kara said.

Janus looked between Jessica and Kara. "Are you two crazy? You're talking about stealing from the Roxxon headquarters? They have mercenaries on every floor. Automated weapons in sensitive areas. The most advanced security outside of SHIELD."

"That's all true," Jessica said. "But we have a secret weapon."

"We?" Kara asked.

"Secret weapon?" Janus asked.

"I'm not going to let you run around without a guide," Jessica said to Kara. "Who knows what sort of trouble you could find yourself in?"

Kara lifted Jessica up off the ground and gave her a hug. "Oh thank-you, I was hoping you'd come along, but I didn't want to ask you."

"If I may repeat myself, what secret weapon?" Janus asked.

Jessica pounded on Kara's arms to get her to set her back down. "You're looking at her." Jessica pointed at Kara. "Show the man Danvers."

"If you insist," Kara said. She looked around the room then knelt down next to the king bed. She lifted it up into the air with one hand.

"She can also fly," Jessica said.

"What are we going to do with him while we're at Roxxon?" Kara asked.

"I know a guy who might be able to help us," Jessica said. "No promises though." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked out of the room. "Hey, it's me, look I need a favor," she said into the phone as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Kara looked around the room until she saw a notepad and pen sitting next to the bed. "Janus, I need you to tell me everything about where the records we need to find are kept." She passed the pen and paper over to Janus and smiled at the researcher.

"Why are you doing this?" Janus asked.

"Because you're willing to do the hard thing, even if it's going to cost you," Kara said. "That sort of dedication to doing what's right should be rewarded."

"I'm not sure I'm worth the trouble, I did some not very nice things in my time at Roxxon."

"And you deserve to atone for them. So help us help you and then you can get down to the business of doing some good in the world."

Janus looked at Kara, then at the notepad he held. "I wonder if that's possible, but at least I'll try." He started to write notes down on the pad.

* * *

That night Jessica and Kara stood outside the Roxxon building and stared up at the skyscraper. "Are you sure you want to go through with this lunacy?" Jessica asked Kara.

Kara, who liked Jessica was dressed all in black, nodded her head. "There's not a doubt in my mind that this is the right thing to do."

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "In that case what are we doing standing around here for? Let's go rob a building."

The pair crossed the street, then walked into the alley next to the building opposite Roxxon. Jessica looked up and down the alley to make sure they were alone. She gave the all clear sign to Kara, who effortlessly flew up to the roof of the building. Jessica tensed, then jumped after Kara.

Jessica's landing wasn't nearly as graceful as Kara's, she landed hard and tumbled across the roof. Jessica picked herself up off the ground and shrugged off Kara's words of encouragement. They walked to the edge of the roof and looked up at the Roxxon building which still towered over them.

"I am not jumping up to the roof of that thing," Jessica said.

"Don't sell yourself short. You just need practice is all," Kara said. "You want to fly, you just don't know it yet."

"Spare me the hippy bullshit," Jessica said. "Fly me up there so we can get on with this."

"Hold on tight," Kara said. She hooked her arms underneath Jessica's armpits and flew them both up to the roof of the Roxxon building.

"Nope, never going to get used to that," Jessica said. She surveyed the rooftop to make sure they were alone.

"That's what most people say," Kara said. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You're flying without any visible means of propulsion. Iron Man, you know, has his rocket boots. That makes sense. You just fly. It's extremely off-putting." Jessica drew in a deep breath. "But you did get us up here so I shouldn't complain. Now where is that door?"

They walked over to the door that lead into the building. Kara reached into her backpocket and pulled out a pair of gloves and a ski mask. "Are you sure you don't want a mask? You probably need it more than I do."

Jessica sighed. "Okay fine, hand it over. Having to deal with a steady stream of Roxxon thugs would get boring after a while."

"Believe me, masks normally aren't my thing either, but just this once I figure it's a good idea."

Jessica pulled the mask over her face. "No sense in putting this off any longer." Kara nodded her understanding and put her hand on the door. She examined the doorframe with her x-ray vision looking for a specific circuit in the wall. When she found it, Kara burned the circuit out with her heat vision. Jessica tried the door handle and the door swung open silently.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that worked."

"That was just the first obstacle, come on," Jessica said then walked into the building. "Do you see or hear anything?" She asked Kara.

Kara shook her head. "No, it's just us for now. There's a security team ten floors down though."

"We'll deal with them when we deal with them." Jessica pulled out the map Janus had drawn for them. "We need to go this way."

They walked through the hallways of the Roxxon executive suite. Kara placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder and motioned for her to enter the office next to them. As soon as they closed the door behind them Jessica could hear the tromp of boots in the hall.

"That was a little too close," Kara said in a whisper.

"I thought you said they were ten floors down."

"Super hearing is not an exact science okay. There is a team ten floors down, and they're making a lot of noise. There's also the team that just walked by and they are making much less noise. What can I say, I'm not omniscient."

"We're just lucky the executive suites don't have video cameras," Jessica said as she surveyed the office they were hiding in. "I'd really hate to know what sort of freaky shit the person who works in this office gets up to."

"That's, that, ew, does your mind have to constantly be in the gutter?"

Jessica eased the door open and glanced up and down the hall. "I'm afraid so kid. That's where my bread is buttered after all. Come on, the coast is clear."

They crept back into the hallway and made their way towards the office Janus indicated on his map. They reached the office door and Jessica twisted the door knob until it turned. The interior of the office was furnished in a minimalist style with little by the way of office furniture expect for a desk with a computer on it and a large filing cabinet. Jessica motioned for Kara to examine the filing cabinet while she powered on the computer. Jessica turned over the keyboard and read the username and password off of a sticky note stuck to the underside of the keyboard.

"The benefit of taking stuff from executives is that they have terrible information security habits," Jessica said as she logged into the computer.

"What am I looking for?" Kara asked as she rifled through the filing cabinet.

"We're looking for shipping manifests, or memos about shipping manifests," Jessica said. "Anything that proves they knew the chemicals they were dumping were toxic."

"I wish my friend Barry was here. He'd have these files sorted through in no time flat. "He's the fastest man alive you see."

"I'm sure his girlfriend appreciates that," Jessica said.

Kara's ears turned pink. "Why do you have to make everything dirty?"

"Because I'm not boring," Jessica said.

Kara pulled a folder out of the cabinet. "I am not a boring person. I just happen to think people's private lives should be just that, private."

"Lady, I'm a private investigator. Nobody has a private life to me. You're a reporter, you should know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not a tabloid reporter," Kara said as she read the contents of a folder. "Hey look at this." She dropped the folder on the desk in front of Jessica. "It mentions a Project Minotaur, and the town that is suing Roxxon."

Jessica picked up the folder. "That's a start, oh sonofabitch, I am going to kill him."

"What, who, no?" Kara said.

"Janus, that spill was no accident, Roxxon was trying to induce super powers into the population of Pleasant Hill."

"That seems like a really inefficient way to go about doing that," Kara said.

"When has mad science made sense?" Jessica asked. "Ever since Captain America got juiced, people have been trying to recreate him. Looks like Roxxon was no different."

Kara reached out and put a hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Jessica, before you put Janos through a wall consider this. He came to Hoggarth with this, not this exactly, but with enough to get justice for the people of Pleasant Hill. That has to count for something."

Jessica started to type on the computer. "It doesn't count for a whole hell of a lot in my book." She pulled a USB drive out of her jacket and plugged it into the computer. "I'll make copies of every file they have on Project Minotaur if you work on the hard copies."

Kara nodded her head then raced out of the office in a blur. When she returned she was carrying a stack of Xeroxed papers. "Okay, all done."

"But how did you, never mind I don't want to know," Jessica said. "I've got everything from the computer, let's get out of here."

Kara tiled her head. "And quickly, I can hear the guards coming back this way. We might not have been as stealthy as we thought we were."

"Well I'm not interested in saying hello to them, get us out of here."

"Okay, hold on tight," Kara said. She grabbed Jessica and flew them out of the office building.

* * *

Jessica and Kara sat in diner waiting for Jessica's reporter contact. Kara had a baseball cap pulled down low over her eyes. "Would you relax," Jessica said to Kara. "We got in and out without being seen."

"You can't be too careful, you never know, they might've had hidden cameras we didn't know about."

"If it makes you feel better keep an eye out for any unmarked vans," Jessica said before taking a drink from her coffee mug. "Or you could just eat all the food you ordered."

"It all just looked so good," Kara said. "Breakfast meats are the best." She speared a sausage link with her fork then dipped it in the excess gravy that covered her omelette. "Are you sure you don't want any of this?"

"No, how can you eat all that?"

"I burn a ton of calories when I use my powers," Kara said as she poured maple syrup over her pancakes. "My sister hates how I can eat anything without putting on weight. I mean she doesn't have much to worry about it either because her job keeps her plenty active." Kara cut into her pancakes and took a bite. "She claims it's the principle of the thing," Kara said between bites.

"I'm going to be so happy when you go back to your home planet," Jessica said. "Do you have any idea when that might be?"

"I'm sure Cisco is working as hard as he can to find me," Kara said.

"But it's a big multiverse, you've said."

The tinkle of the bell attached to the diner's door caused Kara to tense. Jessica looked up and saw Karen Page enter the diner. She waved to the reporter to catch her attention. Karen saw Jessica waving and walked over to their table.

"I wasn't expecting a call from you Ms. Jones," Karen said. "Not with what happened the last time we met."

"Take a seat Ms. Page," Jessica said. She motioned to the seat next to Kara. "And believe me, this wasn't my first plan."

"What do you want Jessica?" Karen asked as she slid into the booth. "And who's your friend?"

"Hi, Kara Danvers, nice to meet you," Kara said.

"Kara here is all three of our special friends rolled up into one annoyingly perky package," Jessica said.

Karen looked Kara up and down. "You have powers?"

Kara nodded her head. "I do."

"Is she want you wanted to talk to me about?" Karen asked.

Jessica reached down and picked up the manilla folder sitting next to her. "How much do you know about the big Roxxon lawsuit?"

"The toxic dumping case?"

"That's the one," Jessica said. "But it's worse than you know." She slid the folder to Karen. "They knew what they were doing. They were testing various drug cocktails on the population of the town in an attempt to give people superpowers."

Karen flipped over the folder. "That's horrible." She looked at Kara. "Is that what happened to you?"

Kara shook her head. "Oh no, I'm alien. I'm just here to help."

"She's a really long, really annoying story I don't feel like discussing," Jessica said. "No one in Pleasant Hill got powers, just cancer."

"Why bring this to me and not the plaintiffs in the case?" Karen asked.

"The plaintiffs already have a version of the story, but their star witness is skittish about breaking his NDA. If that information go too into the public through other channels though…"

"Then your witness wouldn't face repercussions for violating his NDA by testifying," Karen said.

"And you get a tasty scoop," Kara said. "I know how that feels, I'm a reporter back home myself."

"You're a reporter from an alien planet?"

"No, yes, it's complicated," Kara said.

"And not important," Jessica said. "Sorry to break up your doomed planet monologue, but we have other things to talk about, like are you going to run the story or not?"

Karen drummed her fingers on the folder. "Is this all you've got?"

Jessica placed the USB drive on the table. "That, and this."

"I'll have to run this by my editor first, of course," Karen said. "But I can't see him saying no. The details are too provocative."

"That's what I like to hear," Jessica said. She took a drink from her coffee mug. "So how are you holding up, you know, after the whole ninjas kill your friend thing — which I am sorry about — Matt was a good guy, in his own way."

Karen flashed Jessica a short smile. "Thank-you, it hasn't been easy, but I have my work, and I know Matt would want me to keep going."

"Good for you, keep thinking life has meaning if it will get you through the day." Jessica raised her mug to toast Karen.

"Jessica, that's terrible, don't listen to her," Kara said. "You are not telling yourself lies. I lost someone recently, someone special to me, and it was hard, but I eventually realized that unless I kept living my life then his sacrifice would have been for nothing.

"I'm sure Karen's been dying to hear what an alien has to say about dealing with grief."

"Are you really an alien?" Karen asked. "You don't look like an alien."

"Neither does Thor or Loki," Jessica said. "I've seen her do things I've never seen even an Avenger do, she's the real deal."

"How's your coffee?' Kara asked Jessica. "Is it getting cold?"

Jessica looked down at her mug. "Now that you mention it."

Kara looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them then lowered her glasses and focused her heat vision on the mug. A thin trickle of steam rose from the mug.

"Now I can say that I have officially seen everything," Karen said.

"Just keep this piece of information a secret, we wouldn't want Kara here carted off to the Raft over a misunderstanding," Jessica said.

"If she keeps running around with you the authorities are going to notice sooner or later. You'd be smart to get ahead of that and turn yourself in to the Avengers."

"I'm not turning myself in to anyone," Kara said. "It's not like I want to be on this Earth after all, but I'm also not going to turn my back on people in need."

"I know, I can't believe her either," Jessica said. "It's like being followed around by Captain America."

"I'm pretty sure he's a war criminal now," Karen said. "And all the more reason for the two of you to keep a low profile."

"Just run your story, we can look after ourselves," Jessica said. "Besides, Captain Cheerleader keeps insisting her friends are coming to take her home."

"They will find me," Kara said.

"So publish this, that's all you want?" Karen asked.

"That's it."

"Why didn't you ask Trish, oh right. I'm sorry Jessica, I forgot about her meltdown."

"It's okay, Trish and I aren't on speaking terms right now anyway. Long story, don't want to bore you."

Karen reached over and squeezed Jessica's hand. "Tell me sometime, we all have to stick together since we're the only ones who know what's going on in this city."

"Should we set up a Slack while we're at it?" Jessica asked.

"That's not a bad idea, except I know you'd never take part," Karen said. She stood up from the table and grabbed the folder and USB drive. "Good luck Jessica, Kara, thanks for the scoop."

"Wow, you really are good at making friends," Kara said to Jessica.

"I need to step up my game then," Jessica said. "Come on, let's go. The meters almost up on our babysitter and I want to have a chat with our buddy Janus."

* * *

Jessica knocked on the door of the hotel room. "Open up, it's me."

There was a brief pause before the door swung open. "You took your time getting back," Luke Cage said as he stood in the doorway.

"The errands took a little longer than expected, but we're made it in the allotted time," Jessica said.

"Whose your friend?" Luke asked. He nodded in Kara's direction.

"Someone who could put you on your ass," Jessica said. "Luke, Kara, Kara, Luke, there you're introduced." She walked by Luke into the hotel suite.

"Kara Danvers, nice to meet you," Kara said.

"Luke Cage, could you really put me on my ass?"

Kara held out her hand. "No idea, but probably yeah."

When Luke shook Kara's hand she squeezed it hard enough to cause Luke's eyes to bulge in pain. "Sweet Christmas, how strong are you?" he asked.

Kara smiled at Luke. "Stronger than that."

"Who is this girl," Luke asked Jessica as he flexed his hand to work the cramp out of it.

"She is a very long and involved story," Jessica said.

"It's not that long," Kara replied. "See my home planet was dying…"

"Luke is entirely too busy for this I'm sure," Jessica said. She put her hands on Luke and started to push him towards the door.

"Wait, hold up, did she say home planet?" Luke asked as Jessica shoved him out of the suite.

"I'll explain later, thanks Luke, I owe you." Jessica slammed the door shut behind Luke.

"Who was that?" Kara asked.

"Put your eyes back in your head," Jessica said. "He's seeing someone."

"I wasn't asking for his phone number," Kara said.

"Focus, we have to talk to Janus," Jessica said.

"Still, wow," Kara said.

"You ain't lying," Jessica said. "Hey Janus, where are you? We need to talk."

"Did you find the documents?" Janus asked as he walked into the suite's living room.

"We did you asshole. We know what Roxxon was really up to," Jessica said. "What you were up to. Tell me why I shouldn't remove your head from you body?"

Janus sagged against the sofa. "Good, then the truth will come out."

Kara elbowed her way past Jessica. "What do you mean by the truth Janus? Why couldn't you tell anyone what really happened?"

"The company would say I was trying to minimize the part I played. That I was a rogue element who the company reigned in when they learned what I was up to. I'm sure they had documents of their own that they were prepared to introduce in court to discredit me."

"But if the truth about what they were doing came from someone else, from documents not provided by you, that would be different," Kara said. "Pretty sneaky Janus."

"That doesn't change the fact that you took part in human experimentation and not even good experimentation," Jessica said.

"I'm sure you won't believe me when I say I didn't fully understand what Roxxon was up to, and once I realized the full scope of what was happening I stated to leak information to the people of Pleasant Hill."

"Oh I see, so you'd like me to pat you on the head is that it?" Jessica asked from behind Kara. She tried to step around the Kryptonian, but Kara put a hand on her to hold her back.

"Easy there Jessica, can't you see how remorseful he is?" Kara asked.

"You'd be remorseful too if someone had your balls in a vice," Jessica said.

Kara's face scrunched into a grimace. "That's, ew, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. I'm sure there are lots of ways Janus can put his knowledge to work helping the people he hurt."

Janus nodded his head. "That's right, lots and lots of ways. Testifying against Roxxon was only ever my first step."

Jessica let out a deep sigh. "Okay fine. I have a contact with Rand Enterprises. I don't like doing it, but I'll call him tomorrow and see to it that you have a job after you testify against Roxxon. Just be sure to cure cancer or some shit like that."

"You'll do that for me? Oh thank-you Ms. Jones, thank-you thank-you." Janus started to pump Jessica's hand up and down until she pulled away from him.

"That's enough, we all get the idea, you're grateful, why don't you go back to your room and get ready for your day in court tomorrow."

"I can assure you Ms. Jones, I'm quite prepared…"

Jessica grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him towards the bedroom. "I'm about to do ruinous things to your minibar that you do not want to witness, and more importantly, I might forget why we want to keep you alive."

"That, ah, is a good point, in that case, good night ladies."

Jessica walked over to the minibar and started to pull out bottles at random. "I know better than to offer you any of this."

"Why are you so hard on him?" Kara asked.

Jessica flexed her hands. "These powers I have, they were given to me against my will. I take a dim view of anyone who does experiments on people without their knowledge or consent."

Kara took a deep breath. "That's entirely fair, being experimented on is horrible, but at the same time, and speaking entirely for myself, aren't the powers also fun?"

Jessica slammed down the tiny bottle of bourbon she was drinking from. "Fun? You think it's fun to be a freak?"

"It has its share of problems, but yes being able to fly is fun, being able to bench press a tank is fun. There's a hell of a lot of responsibility, but it can be fun too, and don't you deny it." Kara set her hands on her hips and glared at Jessica.

"I will admit being able to shove dudebros who bother me through a wall is pretty great."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Kara said.

"You get your kicks your way, and I'll get mine my way."

"Really, that's the only thing about your powers you like?"

"If I didn't have my powers I wouldn't have been mind controlled by the biggest asshole in the universe."

Kara nodded her head. "Right, yeah, I forgot about that. Jessica, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you, and now we've dredged up your past, and I didn't want to do that."

"You're about to hug me aren't you," Jessica said. She held up an index finger to Kara. "Don't, I've made my feelings on hugging well known."

"Even when you so clearly need one?" Kara asked.

"Especially then, because when you think I need a hug it's actually the opposite."

"You're wrong about that, you need a hug, but I'm not going to push the matter because you also need your space. That being said, Jessica you need to talk to a professional about your trauma, you can't live like this."

"On the contrary, I have no complaints at the moment," Jessica said.

"I should've known you'd say something like that," Kara said. She turned on her feels and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"Out for a flight, don't worry, I'll keep one ear open for you in case there's any trouble."

"That's never not going to sound ominous," Jessica said.

"I really don't mean it to," Kara replied.

Before Kara could leave the suite the suite door swung open and Jeri Hoggarth strode into the room. "A little bird tells me the Herald is about to run a piece that details the full scope of Roxxon's illegal dumping activities. I trust I have the two of you to thank for that?"

"I can neither confirm or deny," Jessica said.

"This was a big help for you wasn't it," Kara said.

"Of course, Roxxon can no longer attack the credibility of my star witness. You could say that this is a huge advantage to me."

"Convenient then that you asked the one person who would be inclined to help Janus get around his NDA to babysit him," Kara said.

"What do you mean? She had no clue you would be here," Jessica said.

"I mean you dingus," Kara said.

"She's right, you're a total marshmallow inside Jessica, in the right situation of course," Jeri said.

"And does that situation include helping someone who knowingly experimented on kids?" Jessica asked. "You used me Hoggarth, and I do not appreciate that."

Jeri folded her arms across her chest. "You'll be well paid for your time, and that's all that should matter to you."

Kara cocked her head to one side. "Everyone quiet, I hear something."

"What does that mean, she hears something?" Jeri asked Jessica.

"It means you should listen to her," Jessica said. "What is it?"

"Tactical team, coming up the back. I guess Roxxon decided they have nothing left to lose."

"Well that's just swell. Do you think you could get Hoggarth and Janus out of here before they show up?"

"Where would I take them?"

"My office?"

Kara took off her glasses and stared out in the direction of Alias Investigations. "That would be a bad idea. They have a team there too."

"How can she know that Jessica? How does she know that?"

Jessica looked at Hoggarth. "I've been saying this a lot today, but it's a really long story. Bottom line, if she says it you should believe her."

"Get Janus, keep him low and away from the windows," Kara told Jessica. "I'll take care of the strike team." She reached up to pull open her shirt then realized she was wearing one of the t-shirts Jessica had bought her. "And this is why I normally wear button-downs," she said to herself. Kara drew in a deep breath then spun so fast she became a blur. When she came to a stop she was dressed in her Supergirl costume.

"Were you wearing that under your clothes the whole time?" Jessica asked Kara.

Jeri looked Kara up and down. "Am I going mad?"

Kara rested her hands on her hips. "Only a mental health care professional can tell you that, but I'm as real as you are," Kara said. "Now stay low, I'll deal with the mercs." Kara flew out of the room before Jeri could respond.

"Janus, get in here and stay down," Jessica yelled as she ran into the bedroom. She returned dragging a confused looking Janus by his shirt collar. Jessica looked around then pointed to the bathroom. "Both of you in there." The three of them ran into the bathroom and Jessica slammed the door shut behind them.

"Jessica, what the hell is going on?" Jeri asked.

"Somebody has decided me, you, or Janus would be better off dead," Jessica said. "Kara went to make sure that doesn't happen."

"But why are we in the bathroom?" Janus asked.

"No windows means a sniper is less likely to kill you," Jessica replied.

Janus pressed himself against the wall of the shower. "That is a good point."

"Are you sure this is Roxxon and not someone with a vendetta against you?" Jeri asked. "It seems like the height of folly to kill a witness now, and in such a showy way."

"Nobody ever said they were the brightest bulbs in the shed," Jessica said. "They also could be here for revenge and not to win their court case."

"Even for Roxxon that seems unlikely," Janus said.

"We'll find out soon enough, once Kara deal with the mercenaries trying to kill us," Jessica said.

"You seem awfully confident in your intern," Jeri said.

"Yeah, well, she could fight the Avengers to a standstill, so those guys are toast."

* * *

Kara came to a stop in the hotel stairwell and found herself staring down at a heavily armed tactical team. "If you guys would just leave that would be great. There's not going to be any killing today."

"You need to get out of our way," the lead mercenary said.

Kara held up her hands. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to tell you to surrender, you'll try to shoot me. It won't work because you can't hurt me, but other people might get hit by the ricochets so if you could just hand over your guns now and save us all the hassle that would be great."

The point man raised his rifle and aimed it at Kara. "Out of our way now lady, last warning."

Kara focused her heat vision on the barrel of the man's rifle until it started to glow. She then reached out, grabbed the rifle barrel and bent the heated metal. The gunman released his grip on the rifle leaving Kara holding the burning hot metal. "As I was saying you should give up before I'm forced to punch you." She tossed the ruined rifle to one side.

The strike team all looked between each other before letting their guns clatter onto the staircase then raised their hands in surrender. "Okay good. Now would you mind telling me who put you up to this?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Jessica asked as she entered the stairwell.

"Interrogating the people who were trying to kill us, well you," Kara said. "How could you have a problem with that?"

"I don't, but after you interrogate them, what then?"

"Tie them up and call the police," Kara said. "Hey don't even think about going for that gun." She pointed at one of the mercenaries who had started to reach for his rifle.

"I thought we had agreed that you weren't going to do anything to attract the attention of the authorities," Jessica said.

"This isn't going to get the attention of the authorities," Kara said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they're going to be focused on this," Kara grabbed the mercenary leader and flew him out of the hotel.

Jessica looked at the remaining gunmen. "Look you guys can stay here and wait for the police, or you can leave, either way, I don't care, but your guns stay here, got it? Because if you don't she's going to come back and drop you in the Atlantic." She ran out of the stairwell before she could hear the reply. She then stuck her head back through the door. "You assholes were hired by Roxxon right?"

Jessica ran up to the roof of the hotel then drew in a deep breath. She took a running start then leapt off the hotel towards the Roxxon headquarters. "Damnit Kara, I know you can hear me," Jessica said as she continued to bound from rooftop to rooftop. "I don't know how much more plainly I can say this, but don't confront Roxxon. You'll bring the entire US government down on your head, and you don't want that." She came to a stop on a rooftop that overlooked the Roxxon building. "Look, I know you're convinced your friends are going to take you home, but what if they don't?"

"They will," Kara said from behind Jessica. She turned around and saw Kara land on the rooftop. "I have no doubts about that."

"Where's the merc you took?" Jessica asked.

"I tossed him through the window of the Roxxon CEOs office. I figured that would get my message across."

Jessica's eyebrows raised. "Jesus yes that would."

"So tell me, why do you think my friends are going to abandon me?"

"I don't," Jessica stopped and took in a deep breath. "It's not that I think they'll abandon you. I just think that you should be prepared if they aren't able to find you." She held up a hand to cut Kara off. "Look, I get it, you trust them, think the world of them. I'm sure they're great, but people fail through no fault of their own and it always pays to have a Plan B in your back pocket."

Kara nodded her head. "I can respect that, but why are you so insistent that my Plan B be hide?"

"Because you're a goddamn gamma bomb that no one can control. The minute you start foiling bank robberies in Midtown the Avengers will be all up in your business not to mention the government. Everyone will be afraid of you, try to control you, and when they can't you'll be public enemy number one."

"Jessica, people are people. You don't think I haven't had to deal with distrust on my Earth? Ask me about the time I was poisoned by synthetic Kryptonite. It was weeks before I earned back the trust of National City, but I did it. I'm sure it wouldn't be easy, but people do respond to good intentions."

Jessica shook her head. "You are dangerously naive. I keep telling you how the world works here and you keep ignoring me." She reached out and crushed an exhaust pipe sticking out of the roof. "It's incredibly frustrating."

Kara reached out and hugged Jessica. "You are such a good friend."

Jessica squirmed against Kara's grip. "Would you let go of me."

"No because you deserve to know how much I appreciate what you've done for me." She let go of Jessica and took a step away from her. "But as much as I appreciate your concerns I can take care of myself and no matter what you say, my friends are going to find me."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Okay sure thing princess." She looked around the rooftop. "Can we go now? I have a powerful need to get hammered."

Kara set her head to one side. "You drink way too much, have you ever considered going even a day without alcohol?"

"What fun would that be?" Jessica asked.

"Living a healthy lifestyle is its own fun," Kara said.

"You and Captain America would make the most perfect babies," Jessica said. "You two should never ever meet. The world couldn't handle that much moral turpitude in one room." Jessica scratched her chin. "No wait, never mind, he's way too old for you."

"How old is he?" Kara asked.

"Like a hundred? He spent about seventy years frozen in ice."

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "I was trapped in cryosleep for nearly twenty years when my pod got knocked off course." She held up her hands. "Not that I want to meet this guy or anything. I'm going home after all. I wanted to point out that I'm older than I look is all."

"He's currently a war criminal I guess, I don't follow the news all that closely, but he disagreed with the Sokovia Accords, and now he's on the most wanted list."

"That's terrible," Kara said.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "That's life on this Earth, and the main reason why you don't belong here."

"I refuse to believe that, but I also agree for completely different reasons," Kara said. "I miss my home, and there are threats there that only I can stop."

"Little full of yourself aren't you?"

"When you can benchpress tanks it's not being full of yourself," Kara said. "It's the simple truth."

"Then sister you need to take a break, and I need to get a drink." Jessica turned and leapt off the rooftop.

* * *

Later that evening, after they had returned to Jessica's office. Jessica sat behind her desk with a bottle of whiskey in front of her while Kara lay stretched out on the sofa dressed in her civilian clothes. A half drunk-bottle of white wine sat on the floor next to her.

"See, isn't this better?" Jessica said said to Kara.

"There's a car chase in Queens," Kara said. "I could be there and back before anyone knows it." She sat up on the sofa.

"Sit back down," Jessica said. "I'm sure the police can handle it."

Kara settled back on the sofa. "Never mind, somebody else stopped the car."

"See that's the great thing about New York, there's always a hero to come along."

"That's a horrible rationalization for not helping, I hope you know that," Kara said. She waggled her finger at Jessica.

"You keep trying to convince me be a hero and I'll keep telling you that isn't me." Jessica took a swing from her bottle.

"I don't have to convince you to be something you already are," Kara said. "You have a heroic nature Jessica, you just need to deal with your traumas before you can accept that." Kara swung into an upright position. "And that isn't anything I can help you with. It won't be easy, but you will feel better in the long run, trust me."

"Who's to say I don't already feel great?"

"Nobody who drinks a bottle of whiskey a day feels great, and driving off everyone who cares about you is not the secret to a happy life." Kara held up her hands. "But you're tired of hearing me say that, I get it."

"And yet you keep on with your bullshit," Jessica said. She sighed. "That was too harsh, you're a good person Kara, you don't deserve my bullshit."

"Don't feel bad Jessica, your feelings are perfectly valid. I've been in situations similar to yours and I'm sympathetic to your experiences."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Of course you do." She took another pull from her bottle. "Do you really think I'm heroic?"

"Of course I do," Kara said. "After all you've been through and you're still out there trying to help people. Don't argue my point, you didn't have to help Lucy, or Janus, but you did. You went above and beyond for them."

Jessica shrugged. "I guess, I mostly wanted to irritate the assholes who were bothering them."

"That's, that's a kind of heroism," Kara said. "I don't want to say that results are the only thing that matters, but they do matter, and you get good results for your clients."

"Assuming my mom doesn't murder them," Jessica muttered into her bottle of whiskey.

"What was that?" Kara asked.

Jessica's retort was interrupted by a brisk knock on the door. Jessica looked over at Kara and jerked her head in the direction of the bedroom. Kara ran out of the office as the knock repeated itself. Jessica pushed herself up from her chair. "Keep your shirt on," Jessica called out.

She yanked open the door and found herself standing face to face with a woman with short black hair dressed all in black tactical clothes. "Jessica Jones?" the woman asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Maria Hill." The woman brushed past Jessica into the office.

"Sure, come on in," Jessica said.

"Ms. Jones there have been reports of an unregistered enhanced human operating in this area. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Did you say who you work for?" Jessica asked. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I did not," Hill replied. "Now answer my question."

"Enhanced is such a vague term," Jessica said.

"It's really not. The definition is clearly laid out in the Sokovia Accords, and don't worry, I'm not here for you. WE already know about your deal."

"Why does that not fill me with confidence?"

Hill started to pace around the office. "No the person I want to talk to is blonde, pretty."

"I'm not pretty?"

"You're not blonde, or bulletproof, or can fly, ring any bells?" Hill took a step towards Jessica.

"I think I'd remember someone like that if I ever saw them," Jessica said.

"The question isn't if you'd remember, but would you tell me? Like I said, we know all about you Jones."

"You keep talking about we, but I only see a you," Jessica said.

"IS that the way you want to play this?" Hill asked Jessica.

Jessica nodded her head. "I think so, at least until I understand who we is."

"Have it your way, but for the record, I do like you Ms. Jones. You were dealt a bad hand and you've made the most of it."

Jessica cocked her head to one side. "Thanks?"

"Unfortunately we need more assurances that you're telling us the truth," Hill said. The door burst open and a squad of heavily armed trooper rushed into the office.

"What the hell is this?" Jessica asked. She took a step toward the quartet of soldiers who aimed their rifles in Jessica's direction.

"Everyone stand down," Hill said. "Ms. Jones we all know you aren't bulletproof. Let my men do their work. After all, if you don't know anything about this new enhanced individual then there won't be anything for them to find."

Jessica dropped her arms to her sides. "I'm not crazy about the idea of jackbooted thugs digging through my underwear."

"You can relax then because they aren't wearing jack boots." Hill motioned for the squad to begin their search of the apartment. "Believe me Ms. Jones, they aren't thrilled about it either." Three of the troopers spread out into the apartment while the fourth stayed behind and kept his pistol aimed at Jessica.

"My civil rights aren't feeling very well protected at the moment," Jessica said.

"I imagine they wouldn't," Hill said. "I am sorry about this, we do try to keep our distance from you, and your friends Luke Cage and Danny Rand."

"They aren't my friends," Jessica said.

"Either way, good job stopping the Hand last year," Hill said. "It's a shame what happened to Mr. Murdock."

One of the troopers walked into the office and pulled down the balaclava covering his face. "No sign of the unknown enhanced Agent Hill."

"So where is she Ms. Jones?" Hill asked. She spun on her heels to face Jessica.

"I can honestly say I have no idea," Jessica replied.

"She was here then," Hill said.

"I did not say that," Jessica set her hands on her hips. "Now are you going to leave or am I going to have to throw you the hell out of here?"

"At the risk of sounding like a cliche, we aren't done having this conversation, and we will be keeping our eyes on you Ms. Jones." Hill pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Pack it up boys, we're done here."

"If any of my things are missing I'm going to sue your asses," Jessica said to Hill and the tactical team. They exited the office without saying another word, leaving Jessica alone in an empty apartment. Jessica looked around the apartment then flapped her arms up and down. "Now what?" she asked no one in particular.

The sound of broken glass caused Jessica to duck. She looked over at the office window and saw a small hole in it. She searched the floor and spotted a small rock with a piece of paper wrapped around it underneath Malcom's desk. Jessica crawled under the desk and unwrapped the paper.

"Jessica hi, it's Kara, sorry about your window, but this was the best way to get in touch with you. Meet me in the park where we first met, I have something to show you." Jessica looked around the office one last them then shoved the note into her jacket pocket.

* * *

After taking the most circuitous path she knew, Jessica walked into the park she had found Kara in. She walked through the park looking for Kara when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jessica whirled around, ready to punch whoever was behind her when she saw it was Kara. She was still dressed in the clothes Jessica had bought for her, but with a baseball cap pulled low over her eyes. Kara held up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you," Kara said.

Jessica lowered her fist. "Is that your idea of incognito?"

Kara reached up and tugged on the brim on the baseball cap. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Did breaking my window seem like a good idea too?"

"I'm real sorry about that, but it was the only way to get a message to you with all those agents around."

"How did you escape Hill and her goons anyway?"

"Oh that was easy, I flew out the window in your bedroom" Kara said with a wave of her hand.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out her transdimensional teleporter, the button in the middle was flashing red. "Look, it's my friends trying to get in touch with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, it's the only thing that makes sense. This thing has never done this before." She pressed the button on the teleport, but nothing happened.

"Well it was a good idea, now come on, I bet those assholes are on the lookout for you, and this is way too public." Jessica grabbed Kara by the arm and tried to pull her out of the park.

"But it's still blinking," Kara said.

The sound of sirens in the distance caused Jessica to tug harder. "Come on, Hill and her goons are on to us."

"I'm not leaving, my friends are on the other side of the this button." Kara held the transporter up to Jessica. "My home is on the other side of this button. I've already lost one home, I'm not going to lose another."

Jessica's retort was cut off by a swirling portal of energy opening up behind her. A woman dressed in black with a rope tied around her waist stepped out of it. "Kara!" the woman shouted. "Thank god I found you!"

"Alex, you have no idea how good it is to see you," Kara said as she ran over to hug her sister. "What's with the rope?"

"That's in case the portal opened up somewhere not friendly to my continued existence," Alex said. "It's been useful a couple of times."

"What the hell is this?" Jessica yelled at Kara.

"This is my sister, Alex, I told you my friends were going to find me," Kara said.

"And we have to get going," Alex said. "Brainy is burning up a star just to keep this portal open."

Kara nodded her head. "Understood." She looked over at Jessica. "I guess this is goodbye."

"I don't understand any of this," Jessica said. "But I hope you get home safely."

Kara pulled Jessica in for a hug. "It was nice to meet you Jessica, and remember, you are a hero, you just have to believe in yourself, and let other people in."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, now get out of here."

As Kara took a step towards the portal Maria Hill and a platoon of SWAT surrounded the portal. "Everyone put your hands up!" Hill yelled.

Alex drew her sidearm and aimed it at Hill, but Kara put her hand on Alex's gun and lowered it. "Sorry Ms. Hill, but this is my only way home, and honestly, you can't stop me." Kara waved one last time to Jessica, wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and flew them both through the portal. As soon as they entered the swirling cloud it collapsed with a loud crack, leaving behind Jessica and Maria Hill.

Hill glared at Jessica. "Where did she go?"

Jessica shrugged. "Her home dimension I guess. Look at the bright side Hill, you don't have to worry about an unlicensed enhanced running around anymore."

"I should run you in for obstruction," Hill said. She jabbed her index finger under Jessica's nose.

"But you're not," Jessica said. "Nice meeting you Hill, if you need me you know where I am." Jessica brushed past Hill and left the park.

* * *

On the other side of the portal Kara came to a stop and found herself standing on board the Waverider. "What are we doing here? I thought you said you were working with Brainy?" Kara asked Alex and she set her on the deck.

"She was," Brainiac-5 said. Kara spun around and saw a small cluster of people from the Legion and the Legends standing there. "However, a Time Master ship was better equipped to make the calculations to find you."

"It was my pleasure to help, and let me be the first to say welcome home Ms. Danvers," the disembodied voice of Gideon said.

"Thanks Gideon, and thank-you everyone. I knew you'd find me," Kara said to the assembled superheroes.

"It wasn't easy," Alex said. "Where were you exactly?"

Kara shrugged. "I don't know, it was another Earth, obviously, but it was so different from any I've ever been on before. I'm used to people not existing from Earth to Earth, but whole cities were different there. National City didn't exist."

"That would help explain why it was so hard to find you," Cisco said. "Dimensions with similar vibrational frequencies are easier to breach into. The frequency of the Earth you went to is almost diametrically opposed to the frequencies of our Earths. It would take the power surge of, oh a stray lightning strike to pass into that dimension."

"Or tapping into the power of a star," Brainy said, cutting Cisco off.

"Right, or that," Cisco said.

"However you got there, we're all glad you're back," Sara said.

"And the next time you use your teleport, be sure you're indoors, or on the ground, far away from any lightning strikes," Alex said.

Kara laughed. "It's a deal." She gave Alex a hug.

"So what was it like, the other Earth?" Ray asked.

"Mostly like our Earth, but more, I don't know, gritty? It was like an entire planet made out of Oliver. Or maybe that's just the part of town I spent most of my time in."

"A planet made out of Ollie, that's a frightening thought," Sara said.

"It wasn't all bad," Kara said. "There were plenty of marvels there too, but I'm really glad to be home." She looked out the front window of the Waverider and saw the void of deep space. "Or at least my home universe. How far away from Earth are we?"

"Far enough, let's get you home," Sara said. She spun on her heels and walked towards the captain's chair.

"You can buy us all a round when we get back," Mick said before he left the bridge.

Kara said her thanks and hugged every member of her rescue team until she found herself standing in front of Alex. "I knew you were going to rescue me," she said to her sister as she hugged her.

"I wasn't about to leave you stranded in a world made out of Oliver." Alex reached over and shoved a finger into one of the bullet holes in Kara's new jacket. "I see you managed to stay out of trouble." They shared a smile.

"It might not have been my universe, but there were still people who needed my help," Kara said.

Alex smirked at Kara. "Of course there were. You know Kara, when most rational people find themselves stranded in an alternate dimension they lay low and wait for help to arrive."

Kara set her hands on her hips. "You should know by now that I'm not most people. I don't care where I am and who is trying to stop me. If people are in trouble I will help them."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course you will. When I got there it looked like the local authorities weren't very appreciative of your brand of help."

"No, it honestly didn't seem like a very trusting Earth, I just hope Jessica is okay."

"That's the woman you were with?"

Kara nodded her head. "She's a PI with superpowers and a very rough personal history. You'd like her though, she drinks even more whiskey than you do, and is an incredible asshole, but really does care for people underneath it all."

"It sounds like she made an impression on you."

Kara ran a hand over the sleeve of her leather jacket. "Hopefully the reverse is true as well." She grabbed Alex's hand. "Come on, let's go to the galley, I want ice cream and I bet they have the best ice cream on board." Kara dragged Alex off of the bridge as the Waverider picked up speed on its return voyage to Earth.

—The End—

 _Author's Notes:_ I cannot possibly put into words how much I wanted to end this story on The Snap, but I realized that would be an ultimate jerk move and resisted the impulse. Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoys reading this story as much as I did writing it. I should have the first chapter of another new Supergirl adjacent thing going up, soon'ish so look forward to that.

-sam, 2018-07-23


End file.
